My Missing Piece
by akima-yuki-chan
Summary: Mikan, a girl who struggles to find the truth about herself. Natsume, a rebel in his family who is trapped in his past. Both of them has a missing piece that needs to be filled. What happens when they meet? There's more to this story than meets the eye. RxR
1. Chapter 1: The Sweet Accident

**My Missing Piece**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**Autor's note: This is my third story. I'll use two names for Mikan: Mikan and Sakura. I hope you like this story too like my first one.**

**=)**

**-on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPPIE 1: The Sweet Accident**

It's Monday morning, 26th day of August, first day of class after a long summer vacation. A 17-year old girl was still lying in her bed, sleeping, unaware that she could be late for school until…

— _Mikan's POV—_

BBBBRRRRIIINNGGGG! The alarm clock rang. "I still want to sleep" I mumbled, rolling on the other side of the bed. I slammed the top of my desk beside my bed to stop the clock from ringing but it's not there.

"Huh? Where's that?" I'm so irritated by the noise so I got up from bed then I heard my mom say "Come on sweetie, you'll be late for school and breakfast is ready… you wouldn't let Miyori eat all the food, would you? Get up now," right outside my door. Ha-ha yeah right, Miyori and I always fight over food. Funny.

"Okay. I'm up!" I said loud enough for my mom to hear.

"Got to shut the alarm clock first, it's getting on my nerves." I said.

As I rolled out of bed, I'm thinking where I put that alarm clock. I looked first at the cabinet, closet, drawer, then the study table and even under my bed but it's not there.

"A-HA! There you are!" I said reaching the noise-maker on top of my hanging book shelf. I almost forgot to look there.

"I forgot I put it there last night to be out of reach. Pheew!"

Anyways my room is on the second floor of our lovely little house, beside the top of the stairs. I can say my room is beautiful because I'm satisfied with it: the bed were covered with light green sheet, my favorite color, with leaf design located right beside the window which has pink cherry blossom printed curtain tied on side of it; beside the comfy bed is my personalized cherry desk with pictures of me, my parents and my brother Miyori on top of it; at the right corner of my room is the study table with the hanging shelf a meter above it and at the left corner is my closet and beside that is the bathroom door.

Everything around me is light pink mixed with green. When I realized the time, I hurried off the bathroom and took a bath. After that, I comb my hair and wear our school uniform which truly fits me. It is composed of a white long sleeved blouse; a navy blue vest which hugs my curves and has a small pocket in its left breast part and on top of it is the logo of my school, Alice Academy; navy blue necktie paired with an above-the-knee checkered blue skirt; knee-high socks with the school logo on both of its side and; a pair of doll-like black shoes.

I skipped down the stairs and greeted my Mom and older brother, "Good morning Mom! Morning bro!" "Good morning, sweetie," replied Mom. "Morning kaiju... Dad's gone to work already if you wonder." said Miyori, my loving brother. He knows me well. Guess that's what sibs are for. I've only seen Dad last night after a very long time; I thought I could be with him today, eating breakfast. But I guess that won't happen.

My mind was deeply thinking about Dad so I didn't react when he called me ugly monster. He is 3 years older than me. He looks like a replica of our father; muscle toned body, lightly tanned skin, black hair...they differ in the eyes though; he has black orbs while Dad's brown. He is currently in Princeton University taking Medicine, while he manages our company. He visits us at least twice a year though. It's still their vacation so he's with us until next month, two weeks away.

After breakfast, I kissed my mom and hugged my brother and ran out of the house waving them goodbye. I am Mikan Sakura known as Sakura Tsukino (my pen name). I need to disguise myself as a simple commoner to protect me and my family from danger. At first, I was against that disguising thing but then my Mom told me that it's for our own good. She told me that I've received a death threat once, even though I don't remember anything, and they're just being cautious.

We're living three blocks away from school at Ichigo Street, in a two-storey house with green roof, with my mom and both my brother and dad, only if they're here. I have a long brunette hair but not as long as my mom's which reached her waist. My skin is pale white and I have long curly eye lashes which perfectly matched my two bright hazel orbs. I'm a senior student of Alice Academy. After high school I plan to study medicine too but probably it won't be my course to take. Well anyways, there's only one thing I know; I still don't know the original me.

— _NORMAL POV—_

The blooming green leaves of tall trees from summer are now falling due to the upcoming autumn. The bright summer's sun shine was gone, and here comes the breeze of autumn. Leaves were scattered all around the street ground and the birds were singing happily in the branches of trees while the others were gathering twigs and worms. People in town were cheerfully opening their stores expecting early customers.

Mikan was walking down the street greeting everyone on her way, from Mrs. Browns of the bakery to Mr. Saeto of the junk shop. "One block to go, Alice here I come!" she said merrily. Satisfaction is visible in her eyes. The brunette girl was about to cross the road when…

—_- MEANWHILE —-_

A 19-year-old boy was running as fast as he can on Gilderoy Street just beside the Hanford's. He's being chased by three black-suited felons. Sweats dropped from his face due to his exhaustion from running for 5 minutes now. From the distant, he saw a corner around the street on the left side that gave him a brilliant idea. He mentally knocked his head three times for not thinking about that escape earlier.

— _His POV— (running 19-yr-old boy)_

"Aren't they tired yet?' cause I'm tired already." I looked back and saw that they're a bit far from me now. I looked back to the direction where I'm going and saw the thing I needed the most to escape from them. I'll get you lost.

As I turned at the corner, I bumped to something or I should rather say someone. By instinct, I grab hold of that someone. When I turned to look to see who that person is, I was mesmerized by her beauty. Thus, I embraced her more to keep her from falling and to hide ourselves to those people running after me... or is it just I like the feeling of her close to me.

Loud footsteps were heard right beside the wall we're leaning on. I panic for a second but then I heard one of them say, "I think we lost him, our boss would surely scold us again," which confirmed that there's someone behind this all. I looked at the girl again and saw her eyes tightly close. I sighed from relief. She caught me staring at her when she suddenly opened her eyes. I felt numb for a second. I was amazed by her round brown eyes. I released her from my arms and netted myself as neat as possible.

I broke the silence between us first, "I uh, I'm sorry for what happened…"

"It's alright, at least nothing bad happened, right?" she replied with a warm smile. Then she added, "Looks like you're being chased…' Oh, I got to go now… bye!" she ran away as she bid goodbye to me. "Wait!" I tried to stop her but she's far enough to not hear me. I didn't even have your name. I glanced at my watch, "Oh crap, I'm late for school…" then hurried off to the place I'm heading.

— _Mikan's POV—_

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the guy's handsome face. Red lips, ruby orbs. Finally, he let go of me. I'm still a bit puzzled about what had happened but then he spoke. He was saying sorry for what happened and that's the time I had a good view at his whole figure, from his face down to his feet. Somehow, a great relief and joy is visible in his eyes.

He's about a half feet taller than me. I noticed we both have the same uniform except that he's wearing a white coat instead of just plain blue vest. I replied at him and was about to ask about the incident but when I glanced at my watch, I saw that I'm about to be late if I don't hurry up. I bid goodbye to him and run towards the school, while my mind is still set on him.

— _NORMAL POV—_

Class will start at exactly 7am. 2 minutes left before the school bell ring which signals the start of the classes. The brunette girl ran as fast as she could to get to her classroom. She run passed the gate, greeted the guards a good morning, and then quickly went up the stairs to the 3rd floor, and finally her classroom. The 7-A class is the first room located at the third floor of the Special Class Building. The school bell was heard in every corner of the room as she opened the classroom door.

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted her classmates and find her a seat near the window, her favorite part of the room. The teacher came in holding piles of folders and papers. "Good morning class," greeted Mr. Narumi.

"Today's the first day of classes and I hope that each and everyone of you will enjoy this school year… our upcoming events will be announced tomorrow so for now, let's start our lesson." Several groans and murmurs were heard from the students. The day went on like that until…

_~End of Chapter 1~_

_-Like it? Then Review! If you don't like it, then still Review! I want to know your thoughts about the story. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Clumsy

**My Long Lost Girlfriend**

**CHAPPIE 2: Clumsy **

Ten minutes left and classes would soon end. The teacher is discussing something about Physics that I quite don't understand. Boring. Boys yawn sleepily. Girls chat in a loud whisper. Merely few of them were paying attention to the lesson. However, at the back of the room was a girl dreaming about someone…

_-Mikan's POV-_

_Huh? What's happening? It's so dark in here. After a moment or two, a light appeared at the other end of the dark pit. I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Mikan" someone whispered. "Mikan…" I heard it again. The voice was silently pleading. Then, "MIKAN!" it shouted, panic in his voice. Yes, he, it was from a boy. Where are you? Who are you? I don't know why but it sound so familiar. A shadow came into view. I run towards it but every time I nearly reached it, it goes away and away from me… wait! Tell me, who are you? "Wait!" I shouted. It sounded more of a command than a question. Then before I could ask again, darkness engulfed me._

_-NORMAL POV-_

Mikan Sakura was in the middle of her dreams when the bell rung. She woke with a start. Sound footsteps can be heard in and out of the classroom. "Finally, you're awake," a dreamy voice stated. The brunette girl didn't respond. She's still wondering about what her dreams meant. "Earth calling Sakura!" Anna declared rather annoyingly. Mikan rolled her eyes, and then said "I'm here." Umi sighed.

"You're unbelievable," she said exasperated.

"Why?" Mikan replied.

"Duh! You're always asleep in class, and I'M HUNGRY!"

She stifled a laugh. "Oh, ha-ha,right… Come on!"

The two ladies hurried towards the school canteen. Mikan kept glancing at her pink watch in her left wrist to track the time. 26…25… she counted the minutes left for lunch. The school canteen is two blocks away from their building so it always took time for them to reach the canteen. But there's always a shortcut to get there. It's a steep pathway between two buildings but only a few pass there so it's usually empty. They chose to take the shorter way to the canteen so they would get there faster. But before they could reach the other end of the pathway, three girls blocked their way.

"Whoa." gasped Umi, almost tripping off. _Oh not now, I'm really hungry._ Sakura thought. Inoue Karu. Luna Koizumi. Ray Kaname. Just seeing the face of the three annoyed her already.

"Well, well, well, look who're here." scoffed Inoue.

Mikan looked at them sharply and said, "What do you want? We're in a hurry you know."

"No-" Ray was about to answer but she was cut off by Umi.

"We don't have time for this," stated Umi then looked at Mikan,

"Come on." She nodded.

They walk passed the three but before the auburn lass could completely pass through. "Ouch," she lost her balance. Luna perceptibly tripped her.

Fortunately, Mikan managed to turn around so instead falling on the floor on her back; she knelt down with both her hands pressed against the concrete floor. Consequently, it did created a small shade of purple on her left knee. A bruise, yes. It's small but painful.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?"demanded Anna, ready to pounce on the three like a crouching tiger.

Mikan stood up from the floor as fast as she can to stop her friend from running havoc. She knows exactly the thing that gets in Umi's nerve – it's when someone hurt her.

So before she could strike back again, Mikan grabbed her friend's arm and told her, "It's okay Umi, I'm alright." She inhaled and closed her eyes to cool herself down.

"Okay fine, I'll let this slip, but the next time you do this again to her, I'll rip your head off." She said threateningly to the three wicked girls before walking away with her wounded friend to the canteen.

_-Mikan's POV-_

After strolling for a minute or so, we reach the school canteen finally. Auspiciously, Anna didn't notice that I was limping. The bruise hurt eventually even it's just small. I've got some scratch in it too though so it throbs in pain. I'm a fast healer so I didn't worry about it too much.

"Hey, we're here!" shouted Nonoko, waving her hands up in the air.

"What took you so long?" asked Yu.

"Oh, we just had a little commotion on the way so we're late. It's nothing important." I answered before the lass beside me could.

"Okay then, come on let's eat!" invited Anna.

I'm so glad I have friends like them. They're a really good company. They're real. We're seven in our group excluding me – Koko, Yu, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, and my best friend Hotaru and Umi who will soon transfer to another school.

Kokoroyomi is a really funny man. He could get along with almost everyone in our class. He moves quite girly sometimes, so I think that's one reason why he's closer to girls than to our guy friends.

Yu Tobita, often called Iinchou, is the Class President of our section. He has dirty blond hair with his bangs swaying to the right. Also he has large brown eyes with long eyelashes. He has glasses and wears the school's uniform properly: a white long sleeved shirt paired navy blue vest, blue coat with a logo of the school on its left breast pocket, navy blue checkered tie, dark blue checkered pants and a pair of black shoes. He's my first friend here in the academy.

Ruka Nogi, the animal-lover, always holds his bunny. He's pale-skinned, tall, has a blonde hair that was parted in the middle. He has cerulean eyes that made him look cool and innocent. He's quiet, kind and a real definition of a gentleman. He has a secret crush on my best friend but Hotaru doesn't know it yet.

Anna Umenomiya is a pink-haired girl that stands almost 6 feet tall. She has tantalizing azure eyes which will tell you that she's kind. However, if you try to hurt her friends, she will surely turn into a tiger, ready to pounce at enemies. She is Nonoko's best friend. She loves to make food and often cooks delicious dishes for us. Like Nonoko, she is a cry-baby. Whenever, one of them cries, the other one would too. She's in love but she's not telling me who it is yet.

The violet haired girl of the group is Nonoko Ogasawara. She is small compared to Anna's height. She is a very eager person and a fighter. Also she has several tantrums some times. She loves handling chemicals, that's why she works hand in hand with Anna; they love experimenting. Also, she is often seen drawing anime characters and is making a manga.

Hotaru Imai, being my best friend, is like a sister to me. Even though she always calls me idoiot, she's one of the most important people in my life. She has short black hair and striking amethyst eyes and she's a bit taller than me. Hotaru is the daughter of the owner of the largest gadget company in the world. She always makes pretty dresses for me. She is addicted in making silly inventions that helps her to earn money and triggers her laziness. However, her inventions do us a lot of help most of the time. She currently likes someone secretly who is one of my close friends too.

Last is Umi Furuma, a tall girl, who has long thick straight blue hair and sharp gray eyes. She hides secrets from me but it's okay; I would know her secrets too from other sources though. She's one of the rare persons who would listen to you even if you talk so much from dawn to till twilight. However, she won't stay with us for a long time because she will go to another country to manage her family's business.

The bell rang after 15 minutes, just in time we finished our lunch. We rushed to our classroom again to attend our next class, Advanced Chemistry. Luckily it's not a boring subject but either way, I could still feel sleepy that time.

"BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!" signaling that classes were over and students should go home now. Anna and Nonoko left the room early because they still have works to do. Hotaru and I walk alone together to the locker rooms. After getting necessary things, we headed off to the gate.

"Bye. See you!" we separated our ways at the front gate and bid each other goodbye. I watched her limousine disappear from sight before I started walking.

Since it's still early, I decided to take a stroll at the Rose Lake Park first before heading back home. Tall Sakura trees and swaying rose bushes greeted me as I pass through them. Roses are in full bloom as well as the other flowers. The lake from my view shines like there were thousands of sparkling jewels floating in there, shining from the rays of the sun.

There's a big Penguin slide at the middle and four red circle tables with red chairs surrounding the slide. Two elegant brown benches can be seen at the lakeside and on the side of it is a green oak swing that complements the benches, facing the beautiful lake.

I can see clearly the orange red color of the lake as it reflects the suns color. Whenever I'm here, there's a weird feeling inside of me that it seems I've always been here long before. I guess it's just an effect of the lake to the people who looked at it. There's something in this lake that makes it special, I just don't know what it is. _I wish I'm here all the time._

Out of the blue, the image of that peculiar dream entered my mind. It was so odd. I wonder who that person is. _His voice sounds very familiar._ Then I heard footsteps behind my back abruptly pushing away the dream on my mind. Focusing on the sound behind me, I wonder what or who it might be. I froze in place as I heard it come closer to me. _Oh my goodness, not a ghost please. Hope it's not a killer too. I don't want to die yet._ I closed my eyes not daring to take a single peek as my body stiffened. I'm scared. Definitely. The sound stopped right in front of me. It was a deafening silence. I can't stand it anymore.

"Boo…" it whispered right beside my ears."Aaahhh!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

The voice giggled then laughed so hard so I decided to open my eyes. As I took a good look on what or rather who is in front of me, I found myself staring at the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. Yes, it's beautiful, not handsome.

I felt like I could spend my time staring at him without any hesitation. He's so cute, laughing right there at the floor, clutching his stomach. He has well-built body. He also have thick eyebrows, red lips, curly eyelashes, perfect white skin, raven hair, and his crimson eyes that compliments his Godlike features.

His eyes were so tormenting_. Hey you shouldn't think of that, remember he had just scared you to death right?_ So I shook my head to stop whatever I'm thinking and made myself think that I should be annoyed by now. Abruptly, he stopped laughing and looked at me intently. Innocent hazel met stunning crimson. I blinked to stop myself from daydreaming again.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

_Duh, don't I look like one? _"Isn't it obvious?" I replied hastily.

"Why did you do that?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that. I was just going to come near you but then I noticed you froze in your seat. Hardly breathing." He answered like an attorney ready for execution.

"I thought you're scared, so I played the game." He added wisely.

"And what's that game?"

"It's to scare you out of your mind." Then he burst out laughing again.

"Anyways, I didn't expect you to act like that." He told me eating his words which made it hard for me to understand what he had just said.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked pretending I didn't hear it.

"Nothing," he replied.

"She's beautiful but she's deaf" he whispered talking to himself. I guess he didn't notice that I heard it. I don't know I should thank him for saying I'm pretty or if I should be more annoyed than ever because of the word 'deaf'. All of a sudden, he gawked at me and said,

"You're THAT girl" pointing out the word 'that'.

"Huh? I don't think I've met you before." I stated, thinking hard what's he's pointing out. Though, he really is familiar. Weird.

_-Flashback-_

Hotaru and I together with Anna, Nonoko and Umi, planned to eat lunch and go shopping at the Town Square one Saturday morning. It's a way of spending quality time together.

I was heading to the food court to meet them. There they were, at the middle of the area waving at me. I waved back. My stomach was already protesting for food by the time we've finally decided what to eat. I'm in charge of taking orders that day so I ordered our food and pay for it myself. _I'm going to be broke if this continues_. We had three roast beef, chicken curry, crabs and rice for our meal and pineapple drinks and chocolate cake with cherry on top for our dessert.

I'm carrying the tray containing our meal and drinks to our designated table when suddenly I lost my balance, falling sideways. I shut my eyes tight.

SPLASH! There goes the food. _What have I done? _I opened my eyes only to see that I'm on top of someone. Oh shoot! Realizing that I'm nearly embracing that person, I stood up straight, bowing my head from embarrassment. The food and drinks spilled all over to THAT person's body.

_Oh no! I'm dead!_ It's a guy and he's face is red, all red, from anger I guess. "Sorry" was all my mouth could utter. Looking at him again, I got a close look on his face – crimson orbs and raven hair.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." I said sincerely.

"Hmm... sorry is not enough for what you've done." He replied.

"But it's an accident… and I thought you already forgot that…" I reasoned out like a little child caught sneaking on the kitchen, red-handed.

"What's done is done… you better pay for it, little girl," he replied sarcastically. He's getting on my nerves. "And I still haven't forgotten that…" he reluctantly added.

"Okay fine, what now?" I answered sarcastically.

"To be fair, you'll do me a favor…" he said, rubbing his chin. "Oh, as long as I ca-" he cut me off before I finished my sentence.

"No, you'll do whatever I want, whether you can or not." He told me rudely.

_He's soooo rude!_ "That's unfair!"

"What's unfair? I haven't told you the favors yet…hmm, let's see."

"Ugh! Fine…" I mumbled defeated. He's a certified arrogant.

"I can use her body even…" I heard him say talking to himself. My face turned red as a perverted thought came onto my mind.

"NO WAY! You Pervert!" I bellowed.

"Huh?" he uttered, looking innocent.

"No way will I ever do THAT!" I said so fast almost eating the words. He's such a pervert!

"I haven't even said anything yet but then you're complaining. Hmm, didn't know you have such mind…" he said smirking, raising his left eyebrow. Whoa, incredible, he can raise his eyebrow. My face turned red as he said that, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said pausing for a moment. I looked at him. My heart's pounding so fast.

"You'll be my servant and you have to do seven things for me." He stated nonchalantly. _What?_

"Hah? Are you serious? - ouch…" I said, standing abruptly then stumbled to the ground.

My knee hurt from my sudden movement. I clutched my knee where my bruise was and sit properly at the swing. I glanced at him and saw that he's alarmed from what's happening to me.

"What happened? Are you alright? Let me see." He asked me and freed my hand from holding my knee. He suddenly looked enraged.

"You're wounded. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked full of concern. _Why would I tell you?_

"It's far enough from my brain to torment me and it's not that big. I'm fine." I stated partly telling the truth.

"Even if it's just small, you should have told me. I'll cure it for you." He said loud enough for me to hear. _Oh God. His face's full of warmth, concern and sincerity. How could I refuse?_ Before I could answer, he already put a bandage on my wound.

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered. A smile crept on my face. _Sure. He didn't know me yet it seems like he knew me all along._ It's just a small bruise and he made it sound like this was a big deal.

"I can manage. Thank you." I replied curtly. He nodded. An awkward silence filled us. He broke the silence first.

"Don't forget our deal. Bye." He said nonchalantly walking away from me.

"Don't be too clumsy little girl, you might hurt yourself more." He added abruptly and waved his hands goodbye. "Bye." I whispered. Guess he's not that bad after all.

_**-NORMAL POV-**_

Mikan watched the guy fade from her sight. She walked away as fast as she could when she thought the guy was gone. Her mind wondered what would happen when their deal started and if she would meet that guy again to fulfill the deal on the first place. Crimson eyes and raven hair flashed on her mind as she think of what happened earlier. Taken away by her thoughts she didn't notice that someone with crimson orbs was peering over her as she walked home.

_~End of Chapter 2~_

_Hope you like this chapter…_


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Small World

**CHAPPIE 3: A Very Small World**

NORMAL POV

Mikan yawned as she woke up, stretching her arms. "They going to give our class schedules today better get up now," she mumbled sleepily.

She cleaned her bed, took a short bath, wore her uniform and fixed herself. She decided to wear her study glasses today, making her look a bit nerd. She banded her hair into two low ponytails adding a nerd impression to her. Another simple disguise.

She went downstairs and ate her breakfast merrily with her mom and older brother. "Hey monster, you have a fever today?" Miyori asked her so sudden.

"Huh?" was her only response.

"You're gonna eat breakfast today? Did something happen or you had just knocked your head on the wall?" he added while eating his food.

"So rude!" she snapped back.

Mikan usually don't eat breakfast because she's always rushing to school for an inept reason, she's late. She bid goodbye first to her mom and Miyori before getting out of the house.

"Mikan." Her brother called before she could step her feet outside the door.

"Yes?" she responded. Miyori walk towards her and hugged her warmly and whispered to her, "Take care my dear sister," earning her brother a kiss on the cheeks. _How sweet._

She glanced at her watch and found out that she's too early for school. _Hmm… 6:15 am… I'm too early, wonder where to go first._ After wandering for several seconds, she decided to drop by at the Berti Bott's Shop where she plays the piano. It's been two weeks since she'd been there so no wonder she's excited.

As she reached the Candy shop, she saw a familiar face standing at the front of the shop, peering at something. Mikan walked towards him.

"Hi." She greeted him, smiling. Then due to her curiosity she added, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, hi! I'm looking at the piano." He answered curtly. She shivered as his deep ruby depths met her innocent hazel eyes.

"You're the guy/lady." They both said at the same time earning little chuckles from both of them.

Mikan blushed at the realization. The memories of yesterday's incident refreshed in her mind again, making rosy red spots appear on her cheeks. On the other hand, the guy thinks about her, staring at her secretly.

_-Flashback-_

_A 19-year-old boy was on his way to school when he saw a candy shop out of the corner of his eyes. He's spending his time thinking on how he would escape the bandits without them knowing that he already knew their secret._

_"Stop," He ordered the driver. "We should be heading to school Master." One of the guards (bandits) said._

_"I want to see the shop first, it's an order." He replied. The guards couldn't complain because it was a public place they couldn't kidnap the guy in there. Thus, the obeyed what their master ordered them to do. The car stopped at the street side. _

_"I'm going inside…ALONE" he stated._

_The guards tried to complain but he didn't give them a chance so he went at the store all by himself. He knows that his so-called guards weren't really guards. They were brigands who want to kidnap him for his money. He's a well-known heir of a large company so no wonder his life is always at risk. He ran as fast as he could to escape from them. As he turned to a corner, he collided with a young lady who's about to walk across the street. He looked at her and found himself staring at the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen._

_-End of Flashback-_

Mikan and the black haired guy entered the shop to be greeted by a smiling Mrs. Botts, the shop owner. "Good morning, child" the old lady greeted.

She greeted back.

"I see you have a company with you," commented the shop owner

Mikan looked first at him before answering yes. She walked straight ahead the piano. Since it's the new guy's first time in the shop, he wandered off. There were all sorts of sweets inside – chocolates, candies, and ice creams, cakes and even cotton candies – and wait; there are also Teddy Bears (?). However, what caught his attention the most was the black piano placed right in the middle of the store. The most interesting part here was that the juvenile lady was standing right beside the piano. He felt an urge of playing the piano in front of her. The tall guy immediately approached her and sat at the piano seat to play. He smiled first at the lady before he positioned his fingers above the piano keys.

GUY'S POV

I don't know what came into my mind that I suddenly played in front of a stranger. I don't do this, just now. Mozart's "Symphony 40" was the piece I chose.

It was the first piece I learned when I was just 5 years old. It was also the first piece I played for the only person I loved and lost. After some time, I noticed her glancing at her wristwatch. She looked worried.

"I have to go now," she said. "I'll be late for school. See you some other time, bye! And thank you!" She bowed first to the shop's owner before leaving.

I gazed at her until I can barely see her. I inadvertently glanced at the wall clock saying that it's already 6:47am.

"Oh crap! I forgot. I've class today." I snapped at myself. I bid goodbye to Mrs. Hodgkin, shop owner, before I got into my Ferrari. As I head to Valecroft High, I suddenly remembered that I haven't got her name, making me feel dumb. _Hope to see her again._

MIKAN'S POV

What a coincident! They both asked me the same thing. I don't even know their name. I wonder who they are.

I run pass through the school gate so fast that even the guards didn't notice me. They were about to close the gate when I came in. Once I acquired my books in the locker room, I set off immediately to my classroom which is located at the third floor of the SS Building. There're no students in the third floor's hallway when I arrived there.

The hallway's empty. Maybe _I'm too early? Wonder where's everyone?_

I opened the door quietly thinking that class's starting already. I was wrong. There's no one here except for the guy behind my desk. I bet he's sleeping. Based on his features, I guess he's tall. He has a dark hair, and a fair skin. He's resting his head on his arms, leaning on the desk, that's why I couldn't see his face.

I tip toed to my seat hoping not to disturb him from his slumber. I put my bag at the right side of my seat where I usually put it then looked at my watched. 6:52am it reads. I heard a groan. Instinctively, I looked behind me where the guy is sleeping.

I admit I was astonished by his beautiful face. Long nose, red lips, long eyelashes and sort of thick eyebrows. Perfect! I think I'm dreaming. Then he opened his eyes, showing his two glinting crimson orbs. I was too shock to move or speak. I felt shivers run down my spine. He smirked.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

Waking up to reality, I realized that he is Mr. Arrogant. At the same time, I also remembered our deal. Annoyance filled my mind. I looked away from him. _Please tell me I'm only dreaming, please, please, please! What am I gonna do now?_

Riiiinnnngggg! Saved by the bell! _Oh, thank God!_Students came rushing from the door. Hotaru and Umi were the first one to enter the classroom.

"Hey" I called them.

"Where've you been?"

"Fourth year SS Classes were called at the library. But don't mind, it's nothing that important." Hotaru answered and they both walked to their seat.

I noticed that our teacher was holding thick sheets of paper. I almost have forgotten that we'll get our individual schedule today. Mr. Narumi handed out the schedules. I winked at Hotaru and Umi once I scanned through my schedule. It goes like this:

Monday:

Physical Education 8 am -11 am

Lunch Break 11 am – 12:30 pm

Theater Arts 12:30 pm – 3:30 pm

Music 3:30 pm – 6:30 pm

Tuesday and Thursday

Physics 7 am – 8:30 am

Chemistry Lecture 8:30 am – 10 am

Research 10 am – 11:30 am

Lunch Break 11:30 am – 1 pm

Language 1 pm – 3 pm

Math 3 pm – 4:30 pm

Wednesday and Friday

Technology 7:30 am – 8:30 am

Health 8:30 am – 10 am

Computer 10 am – 12 pm

Lunch Break 12 pm – 1:30 pm

Laboratory Work

In Chemistry 1:30 pm – 3:30 pm

History 3:30 pm – 4:30 pm

Parties, Club meetings and rehearsals – every 2nd & 4th Saturday.

What a hectic schedule!

"Okay class listen, I have here another announcement." Mr. Narumi started.

"I am your adviser for this school year. We will meet every Tuesday and Thursday from 7 am to 8:30 am for I'll be your Physics teacher. You will proceed to your own classes after we finished our lesson. Since I started our first lesson yesterday, you're free to do whatever you wanted to do at this time. From now on, you'll follow your schedule."

"By the way class, I will post the list of clubs present here in school tomorrow. Choose only one club for it will sort you out where you'll participate in every school festival."

"Another thing, you have a new classmate. He's from Eastwood Academy."

He looked towards the door and called the new student to enter the classroom. The door swung open and there appeared a six-foot tall guy wearing a black coat with our school logo on its left chest part. It has two front pockets. Inside were a white long-sleeve polo shirt topped with a dark blue checkered vest with a light blue lining. It is paired with black slacks.

He looked elegant. He has long nose, cherry lips, lightly tanned white skin, jet black hair and ruby eyes. He seems familiar to me. He walked in front of the class and introduced himself.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Natsuki Hyuuga. You can call me Natsuki. Hope I can get along well with all of you. Please take care of me. Thank you." he said politely.

He smiled and most of the girls giggled. I continued staring at him. _He's the guy at the shop. He's the guy who played the Symphony 40. How come I didn't notice his uniform_

"Take your seat in front of Ms. Sa-Tsukino. Ms. Tsukino, raise your hand," our teacher commanded.

I felt some dark aura passing through me behind my back. I glanced at him and saw that he's looking intently at someone. To my utter surprise, that someone is Natsuki.

_They must know each other well. Base on my observation, I think Mr. Arrogant hates him_

"Hi!" I heard Natsuki. I just smiled and lingered back to my thoughts. _What's wrong with this two?_Here's our seating arrangement:

Anna was sitting in the front row, near the door. Beside Anna, on the left, was Nonoko. Behind them was Koko.

On the right back corner of the room, from the back was Mr. Arrogant. Next to him was my seat. In front of me was Natsuki. Our seats were near the window.

Beside me, on the right, was Ruka. And beside him was my best friend Hotaru. In front was Iinchou.

I thought this is just a normal day for me until things happened unexpectedly…

NATSUME'S POV

I know that this is the start of the chaos which I should successfully conquer. Two unexpected things started it all. First, Miss Servant is my classmate and second my brother is here and he's my classmate too. This is great! Now I won't be able to do what I want.

_~end of chapter 3~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Expect The Unexpected

**My Missing Piece**

_**:akima-yuki-chan**_

_**Author's Notes:** Please leave a review… I really want to know what you think about this so far... Thanks! Just knowing that you read my story makes me soooo happy! Nyaaah~_

**Chappie 4: Expect the Unexpected**

_**~Natsume~**_

I feel uneasy today. The bell rang signaling that it's already lunch time. I planned to stay here so I waited till all my classmates left the room even Natsuki himself. Several students gathered around him. He'll be famous here. I stared out the window, planning to confront my brother later on.

Not more than half-a-minute passed, someone asked me rudely, "What are you doing here?"

I rotated my head to the voice's direction and saw Miss Servant. She looked so aggravated though she's still charming.

I found her interrogation quite amusing so I answered, "Are you blind or what? I study here."

I reckon she's annoyed. She's flushing. Moreover, I mentioned about our deal, making her vexed a little more. She groaned frustrated.

Then she looked at me vociferously and said, "Fine!" then left the room stomping her feet.

This will be fun. I don't know why, but I like annoying and teasing her. I chuckled absentmindedly.

I sauntered out of the room abruptly after all my classmates left. The hallway is empty. Good. No one would disturb me. I passed by four girls who looked at me then whispered to each other then giggled. Weird. Wonder what's wrong with them? Are all people here gone mad? Haha, that's not possible. I walked downstairs to first floor.

As I was about to turn left, a girl yelled. "You're such an idiot! He is mine. Don't ever forget that. Get out of our way." She commanded. Two other voices agreed at the same time. "Yeah right. Out!"

I stopped on my track.

"Who are you to accuse me of something I do not know? You think very maliciously. I don't understand." A familiar melodious voice defended.

"Don't act like you're innocent Sakura. You know exactly what we're talking about." The yelling girl insisted.

What's happening here? After hearing Sakura's name, I rushed to where they are. Sakura was on the floor. Her right hand's clutching her left ankle. She's hurt.

"Stop!" I ordered to them. All eyes turned on me. I hurried off towards Sakura, ignoring the others.

Kneeling down, I asked her, "Are you okay?" but before she could utter her answer, I added, "I know you're not."

I'm really worried about her. I looked at the three wicked girls. I was going to say "Don't do this again" but the words that came out were "Don't you dare hurt her again," with noxious tone in my voice.

Even I was surprised by my urgent reaction. They were obviously stunned. I lifted up Sakura and walked away to the infirmary, leaving the three open-mouthed behind.

Natsuki went back to the SS Building to pick her up because she's taking too long. By the time he came at the building, he witnessed what happened among the Plastics, Sakura and his older brother...

**~_Mikan_~**

I tottered out the room irritably. I carelessly strolled down the first floor of the building, not noticing the Plastics along the way. My mind was settled with food because I'm really hungry and I don't want to keep my friends waiting for me there in the canteen.

I stopped on my tracks hearing loud voices. Well the plastics were no other than the three wicked classmates I'd ever had. They were Inoue, Ray and Luna.

Inoue has black eyes with totally blond hair. Ray has brown eyes with short auburn red hair and Luna has serene Opal eyes with shoulder-length brown hair.

Luna, however, is somehow not that rude to me. I remember last time when we met at the mall; she smiled and greeted me so I have this feeling that she's not as bad as her friends.

On the other hand, Inoue has been bullying me since first year high school though up until now, I don't know why she keeps on doing that. My friends say that she's just envious of me. I don't believe them though.

I don't know much about Ray. I heard she and Inoue were friends since grade school so I bet they really know each other.

Inoue glared at me menacingly like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. _What do I do now?_ I need to pass through them to get out of this building. The empty corridor is a perfect place for a crime scene to be held. I ignored them then walked pass them but before I could get through, someone grabbed my arm and drag me to their front. I lost my balance. I tripped off to the floor causing me a twisted ankle. I winced in pain. I clutched my left foot.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with US? You should ask that to yourself, slut." Inoue replied mordantly.

"You little flirt. You always get in our way. Stop messing with MY Natsume and Natsuki!" she added.

"Your Natsume? As far as I'm concerned he doesn't belong to anyone or to you. And Natsuki's not yours as well." I answered boldly.

"You, you will regret messing with us. You'll regret being with my Natsume. You're such an idiot! He is mine, only mine. Don't ever forget that. Get out of our way." Inoue commanded.

The other girls agreed at the same time. "Yeah right. Out! You slut!"

"Who are you to accuse me of something I do not know? You think very maliciously. I don't understand." A familiar melodious voice defended.

"Don't act like you're innocent Sakura. You know exactly what we're talking about." Ray insisted. Luna was just staring at me with sad eyes. She seems like she was apologizing for what her friends were doing to me.

Out of the blue, someone shouted "Stop!" I was still dazed when that someone approached me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I was surprised seeing Natsume in front of me. He looked down on my sprained ankles and added, "I know you're not."

What surprised me the most were the next words that came from his mouth. "Don't you dare hurt her again," he said with so much menace in his voice. Really very serious.

The next moment I knew, he was carrying me, bridal style, out of the building towards the infirmary. Good thing it was lunch time. Most of the students were in the canteen so no one saw us. To get to the clinic, we have to pass through the gym and the computer laboratory.

Passing through the gym, he stopped.

"Why, why did you let them hurt you?" he asked in a serious tone. He looked at me waiting for an answer but I didn't utter a single word. I didn't know what to say. After a few moments, he continued walking.

I don't know why but I felt happy when he came to rescue me. I don't know if I was glad because I got out of there or it's because he was the one who saved me from those girls. It was a huge relief, really.

I asked him several times to put me down but he refused. He was saying things like, "You won't be able to walk well," "You can't," "Don't be so hard-headed," "Stop complaining little girl," and so on and so forth.

We passed through the computer laboratory and finally, we reached our destination – the infirmary. I knocked on the door but no one opened it. Thus, we concluded that there's no one inside. So I opened the door instead.

The clinic's composed of nurse's table in front and patient's bed behind the green curtain. There were several first aid boxes and medicine kits and some medical instruments that were kept in the cabinet. Chairs were also found inside.

Natsume put me down on the bed. Then, he got one of the first aid boxes in the table. He knelt down in front of me, hold my sprained ankle and put some bandages over it. I watched him silently as he do that.

"There," he said as he stands up. "Let me know if it hurts," he added.

I slowly stood up while he supported me. This really isn't his usual self. Most of the time, he would just ignore me or tease me and the like, but now it's all different. Weird.

I glanced at the clock. 12:45. I still have another 45 minutes for lunch. I'm so hungry! Suddenly, my stomach growled so loud. Oh shoot! So embarrassing, hope he didn't hear that. I looked at him and saw him smirked. Uh-oh.

"Hungry now, eh?" he asked slightly amused. I nodded a little as a response.

We headed towards the canteen where my friends are. Still, he supported me as we walked together. He was on my left side, holding my waist by his right hand while his left hand was holding mine.

The canteen was half full of people now. It seemed like most of the students were now back to their classrooms. What a relief!

Hotaru was the first one to see me. She was serious. The other noticed me after a while.

"Oh Sakura! What happened?" They asked in chorus. Both Hotaru and Natsuki were silent. I noticed the food on the table. It was still unmoved – looks like they waited for me. Hotaru immediately eat her fried crabs as I sat down beside her. Natsume walked away after without even saying anything. Natsuki, too, was nowhere in sight when I looked to where he was sitting. I wonder what's wrong.

A black haired man in a black suit was hiding beneath a tree in the computer laboratory. He was talking with somebody through his phone.

"Sir, your daughter's with that Hyuuga kid," he reported.

"Who's that?" asked the man on the other line.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know. I'm not sure if it's Natsume or Natsuki, sir," he answered.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Just keep watching. I want neither of them near my daughter. They'll just ruin her life especially that Natsume."

"Yes sir." He hanged up and continuously watched Sakura and the Hyuuga kid enter the infirmary.

Natsuki was thinking about the incident earlier when he saw Sakura and Natsume walking towards their table. His brother was holding the brunette. He felt more annoyed in an instant.

He immediately stood up when Natsume let go of Mikan. He followed Natsume out the canteen. The minute they were out of sight, he pinned Natsume to the wall. The lad was taken aback by his brother's actions but he just stared at him eye to eye.

"Don't come near her again," said Natsuki in a deadly voice then let go of Natsume.

"You'll regret messing with me again," he muttered as he walked away.

Natsume, bewildered and serious, whispered, "Never."

_**~End of Chapter 4~**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**CHAPPIE 5: The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

At dinner, she was still reflecting about the day's events. Mikan didn't even bother to look at what she's eating. She was so spaced out that she wasn't even able to consume all her food. "_What's wrong with her?"_ thought Miyori.

She went to bed early. She laid down her bed with confused thoughts in her mind. She was thinking,_ I guess he's not really what I thought he is_, when she drifted off to sleep…

_It was pitch black all over. I feel cold and empty as if I were…dead. On the spur of the moment, I heard a voice, a warm and gentle one, whispering, "Mikan…" Shortly, the voice trembled and pleadingly said, "Mik please… Wake up!" I don't remember anyone calling me that except 'him'. The creepy thing was I don't have an idea who was 'he'. _

"_Mik please wake up – for me—please, I'm begging you, open your eyes," begged the man's voice. I don't understand. Why? What happened? Who is this man?_

"_Mik open your eyes, I still have something to tell you… Mik please – Mikan," he said between sobs. He's crying I know it. The sound of his voice made my heart ache for unknown reason._

_Out of nowhere, a blinding light came into sight. I blinked. Once. Twice. Surprisingly, I saw a man with sorrowful blue eyes. However, I couldn't see his face clearly. Then a female's voice, which I recognized as mine, breathed, "I – I love… I love you N – Na –" _

I found myself staring at the ceiling before the clock alarmed. My mind was still on the brooding about my dream. His voice sounded so familiar. It felt like I would never forget its owner. To release my mind from my dream, I eagerly stepped out of bed and prepared for school. Downstairs, I was merrily greeted by my brother and surprisingly also by his best friend, Kazuya , together with his brother Kenzo. Kazuya Masahiro and Onii-san had known each other since kindergarten so he's also like a big brother to me. He has dark hair and stormy gray orbs. Kenzo, on the other hand, was a year older than me. He has dark blond hair and golden brown eyes. Their features didn't look alike so they often thought to be not biologically related to each other. We used to go to their place on vacation.

Kazuya was the first one to speak during breakfast. "So how's school?" he asked me.

"It's fun and interesting. Lots of unexpected things were happening around," I answered nonchalantly, still chewing the bits of chicken meat on my mouth.

"We really missed you, you know. Glad to hear you're doing well," Kenzo chirped.

Onii-san told me that they were staying in town for a while though Kenzo will stay a little longer than his brother. Kazuya and Kenzo offered to walk me to school so I accepted. It's nice having companies while walking to school sometimes. We were drowned with talking hence we didn't even notice that we're already at the school's front gate. There beside the post was Hotaru, staring directly at me. Hands on her waist. Shoot! I forgot we're to meet today at the gate early. She must have waited so long that she lost her patience. The three of us approached her immediately. Hotaru's a bit taller than me. She has raven hair and a pair of purple eyes. To my amazement, she looked surprised the minute we reached her. Her eyes were focused on someone beside me. Luis. The same was also surprised.

"Hey, Taru sor- Hotaru?" I spoke to her but she's unfazed.

"Taru, are you even listening to me? Ahem!" I spoke again, this time louder. She noticed me, finally.

"Oh Sakura you're here. I didn't notice you," she said uncannily.

"Of course you didn't," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh hi Kazuya-kun! Long time no see," she greeted. Her gazed turned to Kenzo then onto mine and raised her eyebrows. I got the hint. She likes him.

"Oh him, I almost forgotten, he's Kenzo, Kazuya's younger brother," I told her knowingly.

"Kenzo, she's Hotaru, my best friend," I introduced her.

They greeted each other. Both of them have this weird smile on tier faces and I know, Kazuya could tell that too. We bid farewell with each other and Hotaru and I headed to the locker room. She's still stupefied. After getting our things, we went to our classroom.

The moment I opened the door, someone greeted me. "Hi!" he said.

"Oh my! You scared me!" I gasped. My heart was thumping loud from nervous.

"Oh sorry, I didn't me—" he apologized immediately. "It's okay," I cut off.

I went straight to my seat, ignoring my noisy environment. As I was standing beside my table fixing my things, someone tickled me right on my waist, my most ticklish part. For a very short moment, I squealed aloud. I noticed someone passed right behind me quickly. I followed its direction. I felt annoyed and my heart beat fast. It's Na—Mr. Arrogant. He's ruining my day. Wasn't he? I didn't have time to take my revenge because the bell rung. Saved by the bell. Again.

All through our morning period, Mr. Arrogant (I hate to say his name) kept bugging and teasing me up to the point that I was nearly scolded by our professor. I shouted from losing my patience which interrupted our class discussion. On the contrary, I should give a big thanks to Natsuki for comforting me everytime I'm losing my nerve. He was so caring and thoughtful. And I like it. Just a little.

On our vacant time, Anna together with Nonoko approached me. "Hey Sakura. Isn't it weird? Natsuki and Natsume look so much alike. I wonder if they are related or something," Anna stated matter-of-factly.

I gazed at the two for a moment and indeed, Anna was right. They looked almost the same. But somehow, I still can tell who's who. I wonder why I didn't notice that a long time ago. Maybe because they still have huge differences with each other that I cannot name at the moment. Hair. Height. Attitude. And surname. Yes right, they can't be related to each other because they have different surnames. I still can tell whether it's Mr. Arrogant or Mr. Piano in front of me even with their back on. I told her they don't look alike in some ways, many ways. "Huh? They don't? Are you sure? I almost mistook them as twins if not for their surnames. Natsuki and Natsume Stephens. I'm just wondering anyways," she replied before going away. My classmate, a red-head girl named Enaira, loudly commented with a laugh, "Whatever it is, Natsume is still more handsome. Hahaha!" when she heard Anna.

Later, I asked Natsuki about it. I was astonished by his answer. He said they were best friends in the past. But that doesn't count as to why they look alike. The word "twins" left a mark on my mind. Anyways, I just dropped the thought.

At lunch break, Kenzo called me. He said he's gonna pick me up after school. Afterwards, Natsume told me that he wanted to change our deal to this so-called "7 tasks" and that the first one will be given later after classes. Hearing that, I felt worried because Kenzo will pick me up and he might be angry if I don't show up. So I decided to ask Hotaru a little favor – to walk home with Kenzo. It's not a bad idea right? She's walking home from school too, with me. It'll just be like walking with her best friend – her best friend's friend. She agreed to me with a little hesitation though her face was beet red when I asked her. I wonder what would be Kenzo's reaction.

I was the last one who left the classroom. The corridor was filled in dead silence. Creepy. But this is better that being bullied by The Wicked Witches. I'm getting tired of their evilness. I was out the building few moments later. There, right at the gate, was Natsume standing. His arms crossed in his chest, eyes staring right at me. The minute I reached him, he spoke "First task: Clean my house." He walked in a fast pace. So fast that I actually need to run to just catch up on him. "A little faster, slowpoke."

We reached the Milestone Bldg., an apartment building along the Blessing Street two blocks away from school. So he lives in an apartment. I followed him upstairs. We stopped in front of a particular white door. Etched on it is ROOM 07. He opened the door. I was astonished by the form of his room. It was green all over. Bed. Table. Curtain. Everything. Having a closer look, I noticed the room was tidy. I thought the room's cluttered but I was mistaken. It's the total opposite. One thing though, the plates were unwashed. Just that.

"I'll leave for a while but I'll be back soon," he said then the door closed with a thud. I began washing the plates then I sweep and mop the floor. "There I'm done," I said with a look of satisfaction. My first task was easy after all. I really alleged he would make me do difficult things for him. My eyes traced every inch of the room. Unconsciously, it landed on a certain picture on the top of the drawer beside his table. I took a good look at it. I was more than bewildered by the sight of the person in the photo. It was a picture of a girl and a boy, smiling. The girl looks like me. I thought it was my picture at first glance. She has a shoulder length hair. Her head was resting in the raven haired boy's shoulder. They look so happy, holding each other's hands. Of course, the boy was Mr. Arrogant. But who's the girl? They were sitting at a bench and behind them was a beautiful lake. It was very familiar. However, what really caught my attention was the girl's hairpin. She wears a pair of hairpin. It was green with a pink heart on one end. I have the same hairpin, though mine's only one. I felt something piercing my heart. This picture makes me feel sad.

I put it down and decided to cook dinner for Mr. Arrogant. I was busy praising my work when I saw the clock. 7:30. Oh shoot! I have to go home now. Without further discussion, I took my bag, hurried for the door and left a note behind.

It's 7:40pm. I bet she left already. I was surprised seeing the meal on the table as I entered my room. It smells good. There's a note beside it.

**I'm done! Eat well. Hope you like it! See you! P.S. Sorry I left already couldn't wait a little longer.**

A smile crept on my face. I found myself eating every bit of food she prepared. It was delicious. I was satisfied. Afterwards, I grabbed the picture on my drawer. I stare at it for a while, touching the girl's face. "She really reminds me of you, you know. I guess I just... missed you. I miss you so much."

"Good evening everyone!" I greeted happily as if I didn't know I was home late. Miyori, Kazuya and Kenzo were at the table. Dinner's served but untouched. I thought they ate already. "We waited for you," said Kenzo. I felt guilt panged through me. "Come on now monster. You don't want us to wait a little more, do you? We're hungry," my brother said without further ado. I quickly sat on the chair.

After dinner, Miyori and Kazuya went out, leaving me and Luis. We stayed in the living room. We're watching TV while eating chips. "So where have you been?" Kenzo scrutinized.

"Uhh... M-my friend asked me to tutor her in some of our subjects so I w-went to her house after school..." I reasoned out.

"Oh really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. He's not buying my reason. "You're a bad liar Sakura."

"I know, right?" I said. We suddenly burst into laughter.

"So... ahm, your friend's cute," he stated out of the blue. If the light's only turned on, I really would think he's blushing.

"Who? Oh Hotaru... I see. So how'd you find her?" I said mockingly.

"She's nice and shy. And fun to talk to. Plus, she told me a lot of stuff," he replied with glee.

The night went on like that. Me, teasing him. Him, joshing me. we're even.

A lot of things happened today. But I know there's a lot more unexpected ones that will come.

~End of Chapter 5~

**:akima-yuki-chan **


	6. Chapter 6: A Keychain, A Dream, A Date

**My Missing Piece**

:akima-yuki-chan

**Author's note:** Hi! Sorry it took me along time to update this story. Anyways, this is a long chapter as a make up for not updating for too long. Thanks for reading my stories. Enjoy! Ciao!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA and the song I used.

**Chapter 6: A Keychain, A Dream, A Date**

**.**

Two weeks had passed and everything was going nice for the beautiful lass, Mikan. No silly pranks. No bullies. Her second task was given to her last Friday: just like the first one, clean his house. But that time, there was really nothing to clean.

On the other hand, her best friend Hotaru seemed distant from her since the day Kenzo started picking her [Mikan] up after school and sometimes, seeing her during lunch. That made Mikan sad. Hotaru told Samantha about her hidden feelings about Luis last week. Since then, at the same time, Sam and Luis got closer with each other, leaving Hotaru feeling betrayed. Yes, she was jealous of her best friend so she ignores her. Mikan noticed that but since there is a mischievous idea running on her mind she kept on talking to Kenzo.

Anyways, their topic was about Hotaru. Luis kept asking about her. And Mikan finds that quite amusing. She's planning to make the two confess to each other before Kenzo leave.

It's Thursday today and it's time for Computer. Everobody was preparing for their individual work.

_**~Mikan~**_

After finishing our Laboratory, we headed straight to the Computer lab. I was really surprised when Mr. Valdez announced that my partner that day was Luna. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she's a member of the group that always bully me so I can't help feeling uncomfortable. I looked at her and she greeted me with a smile. If it's real or not? I don't know. I wondered if she had something up her sleeve for me today. I erased that unease from my mind and just focused on working together with her. Anyways, she didn't look nasty to me.

"My apologies for what we did to you last time and I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you. I'm not mad at you, you know," Luna apologized. The memories flashed shortly on my mind but I immediately waved it off. "Oh. It's okay. I've forgiven you so forget about that," I replied smiling. The look on her face made me feel sorry for her for being part of that nasty group.

We finished our work on time and volunteered to present it in front first. "Nice job!" I complimented her and she smiled curtly, saying, "You too." I was glad we did well as partners. Maybe she's not bad after all.

.

Kenzo didn't go to school at lunch time today. I wondered if there's something wrong happened. Hotaru was skeptical all day. Natsume's absence bothered me as well. Natsuki, well, he's been quiet all the time which was very unlike him. In short, everyone's rather weird today.

I asked Natsuki during lunch if something's wrong but he said nothing. He looked in deep thought. Then suddenly, he asked me, "Sakura, do you have something to do this Saturday?"

I thought for a while and said, "Since it's the third week…hmm, none.. Why is it?"

He hesitated to answer but then, "I'm just wondering if y-you could come to Disneyland with me…?" he said. I was taken aback. '_Is h-he asking me out on a date?_' I thought but I waved it off my mind right away.

"S-sure! It's been a long time since I've gone there anyways," I replied hoping he won't notice the nervousness in my voice.

"Thanks. So uhh I'll m-meet you at the c-candy s-shop at 5 am," he confirmed and walked away. _'It's so early. Maybe he'll get the first flight.'_

.

Class ended early so I decided to go to the park first before heading home. RoseLake park; this place was so important to me even though I don't remember memories from here at all. I love this place and this has been my favorite ever since I got out of that overly white building with white-dressed people. AS I walked towards the bench beside the lake, I noticed a tall guy who wore a green hooded jacket walking away. At the bench, I saw a shiny pink little thing sparkling on the seat. It was a keychain. I picked it up and stare at it closely. With it lying on my palm, I notice that there's a letter M inscribed on it. On the back side, there was also letters or rather a name written. 'MiNa' it read. '_Maybe that's the owner's name…'_

I came home at 5:30pm and the miserable face of Kenzo greeted me. 'Ugh, what's wrong with the people today?' As I've thought, he's got a dilemma. I approach him and asked what's wrong. He answered me, though, with another question. "Is she angry with us?" he asked. I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or if I'll find it adorable. My reaction? Well, I laughed.

"Is that why you looked so down today?" I chuckled.

He nodded. "And it's nothing to laugh at."

"I'm laughing 'coz I find it cute... and no, she's not angry to anyone," I stated.

"Then why was she ignoring us?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"No I don't so can you please tell me now?" he said smugly.

"She's jealous." I said plainly.

"She is? But why?"

"Simple, she likes you too." I said. he kept silent so I added. "So you better confess to her now before you go back to Alaska."

"Guess I don't have a-any other choice…"

.

My mind was still thinking about Natsume and Natsuki when I felt my eyelids become heavier. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

_A white light covered me until it changed to a beautiful place. There trees and roses and swings and benches and on the far side, a shining lake could be seen. Lake? Could this be-? "Come on now, don't be so hard-headed. You're so heavy!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. After a while, a little brunette girl wearing a pink dress appeared in sight. She was pulling someone whom I identified as a little raven-haired boy. Clearly, she wanted to take him to the bench near the lake. The sparkling waters of the lake reflected the orange-red rays of the sun._

"_Stop pulling me! I don't want to go there. Let's go back," complained the little boy. _

"_No way! We're here already so let's not waste the time. I just want to watch the sunset," explained the little girl and let go of the boy's hand. They were just a few yards away from the said bench. _

"_I don't want to, okay? Go watch it yourself, little girl." he said walking away. _

"_But it's sad watching alone… and I'm not a little girl…" the brunette whispered, her head down. _

_The boy, hearing her, stopped in his track and turned around. He watched the girl who stood still in her place. The boy's eyes widened when she saw tears brimming from the girl's eyes. The boy walked towards the girl and slowly embraced her. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. "Please don't cry now. Uhh I think we should hurry now, we don't want to miss the sunset, do we?" he said. Hearing that, the girl smiled at him and mouthed her thanks. Suddenly, the scene slowly faltered till it was hard for me to make out what they were saying. "M—pro—that-" was all I could hear. I felt a pang of disappointment for not hearing the name of the children. They were really very familiar to me._

_._

Friday came and still there's no sign of both Natsume and Natsuki. Our class president Yu even asked me where were the so-called best friends but I said I didn't know. I'm worried about them. Later that evening, I received a call from Hyuuga's residence; they told me that Natsuki would pick me up at 3 in the morning. I guessed we're really going after all.

.

**-Saturday-**

I woke up 15 minutes before the clock alarmed. I lied in bed for some time and then checked the clock. 2:10am it said. _Too early. _I packed my things bringing with me an extra shirt, sweatshirt, skinny jeans, my thin fur coat, a bonnet, sunglasses, a pair of sandals, my DSLR camera, and some other personal things. After, I took a hot bath and wore some comfortable clothes – aquamarine long-sleeves turtle neck shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of navy blue doll shoes and a tricolor ribbon clip on my hair. I glanced at the clock. 2:31am. Since it's still early, I volunteered to cook breakfast. I prepared Japanese cuisine. After I'm done, I went upstairs and prepared myself for going out. After being satisfied with my look, I went out. I bid goodbye to my mom and left.

I reached the candy shop 5 minutes early. There were no sign of Natsuki. My big leather shoulder bag was clutched on my left shoulder and in my arms were my beige petticoat. At exactly 3 a.m, a black Mercedes Benz stopped in front of me. The tinted window car pulled down revealing Natsuki. He wore a sky blue tee shirt with a dragon printed in front, a black jacket, blue jeans and a pair of converse. He's handsome. I never imagined him wearing such kind of clothing. "Come on," he motioned me to enter the car. He opened up the passenger side and I entered. "You look beautiful," he said. I blushed at his compliment.

We reached the airport at quarter to 4am. Our destination was in Hong Kong. It will take 4 hours and 25 minutes to be there. It didn't take a long time before I drifted off to sleep. Hope we'll have a great day.

**~Natsuki~**

After a long ride and wait, the plane finally took off to Hong Kong. Sakura won't let me see her passport earlier, I wondered why. Meanwhile, I felt a breath touched a part of my head. I saw her yawned sleepily. She prepared really early so no wonder she's still sleepy. Not so long, I felt her head rested onto my shoulder. She's asleep. I, too, needed some sleep for later's trip so I unconsciously rested my head on hers then fell asleep.

**~Mikan~**

I woke up with a start. I turned my head to my right side only to see the sleeping figure of Natsuki. Cute! I touched his nose and traced the edge of his face. He really looks like Natsume. What if they're related and not just best friends? The obscure thought left my mind when I saw Natsuki stirred and opened his eyes. "Finally, you're awake," I said in front of his face. He looked stunned. It took him seconds to speak. "What a wonderful way to wake up," he muttered, grinning. Suddenly, I felt something poked me on my side. I jumped out of my seat, laughing so hard. He just tickled me on the most ticklish part of my body. I immediately slapped my mouth shut and looked on the other passengers. To my utter surprise, no one's in the plane. I looked at Natsuki who's giggling on his seat. "Uh-oh, we have to go now," he managed to say between giggles. "Definitely," I agreed. He helped me stand up and held my hand on our way out.

.

The morning fresh air, swaying leaves of the tress and the jolly atmosphere around the people that surrounded us made me feel comfortable. What a happy scene here in the Main Street, USA. However, the coldness in the air froze me little by little. I checked my bag for a pair of gloves but I forgotten to bring one. I rubbed my hands together to feel a little warm. I assumed the boy beside me noticed it so he asked, "What's wrong? Are you cold?" There's no point in hiding it so I nodded. He then removed his gloves and grabbed my hands. He put his gloves on mine, held the right one and placed it on his pocket. He gripped my hand tighter and said, "Tell me if you're still cold…" I felt my face redden. _'What is this I'm feeling?_'

We walked together with our hands entwined inside his pocket. We halted for a few moments to take some pictures of ourselves and, of course, of the scenery. Most of the time, he took stolen pictures of me. I tried to snatch away the camera from him but he's just too tall for me to reach. Every time we stop and take pictures, I heard short giggles and whispers around us. Some teenagers gawked at us envious_. 'Hmm is there anything to be jealous about?'_ I wondered.

We took the roller coaster ride first. It almost ripped the soul out of my body. After that, we rode every other ride that we felt were most thrilling such as Jungle River Cruise, Runaway Mine Ears, Orbitron, RC Racer, Autopia and Space Mountain. We also went to see Mickey's PhilharMagic, It's A Small world, The Golden Mickeys, Snow White Grotto and more. When the night fell, we entered the Mystic Manor. Though I thought twice about entering the creepy place, we still ended up going in. Once inside, I held Natsuki's arm tight. Every time there were hair-raising things or creatures appear in front of us, I held him tighter and screamed at the top of my lungs. He, on the other hand, laughed at the sight of me. _'What's funny?!'_ When we got out, he his shirt was disheveled.

"That was deafening. It almost tore my ear off," he commented sarcastically.

He won a peach teddy bear for me at the shooting booth. It was about the size of a large backpack and had a red ribbon on its neck. _It's so cute! _He also bought two tasty cotton candies for us to eat while walking towards our next stop. His was blue and mine's pink. _Yummy!_

For souvenirs, we had Mickey caps, stuffed toys – I gave him a cat and he gave me a dog, personalized Disney tee shirts - our joined names, MiSuki, we're imprinted on it, and tons of photos. We came home at 10 o'clock in the evening. Since we hadn't had any proper dinner at Disneyland, he took me off to a fancy restaurant. The restaurant had elegant black tables with white chairs; glass windows were covered with ash gray curtains; and there was a white grand piano in the platform at the center of the place. There we're numerous people inside even though it's already late. All of them, I noticed from their clothing, were rich and well-known people. Good thing I wore a decent dress before heading here. It would be embarrassing if I hadn't.

Before the food was served, Natsuki went towards the piano. He bowed to the audience once he reached it. "Good evening everyone. I would like to play a song dedicated to that beautiful lady," he said smiling and pointed at me. Everyone turned their faces towards me. My face turned beet red. I felt awkward. I looked down to avoid their stares.

He started playing. I instantly knew the song he'd play just by hearing the first note. It was "Out of My League" – one of my favorites. To my utter surprise, he started singing. "It's her hair and her eyes today…" he sang full of emotions. It took my breath away. He had such a good voice. Mr. Piano's really great. He looked at me as he finished the song. The place was filled with loud applause. It was a heartfelt performance. But then I felt something wrong - that there's something wrong with the song, the place and the whole idea that I'm with him, here.

"That was wonderful! I didn't know you could sing," I complimented him. He was sitting in front of me.

"Well for you, I could. And thanks," he replied blushingly.

"So how did you find this restaurant?" I asked all of a sudden.

He thought for a while and answered, "A special friend brought me here. After that, this became my favorite place."

"Oh a special friend… So where is that special friend of yours now?"

A tint of sadness gleamed in his eyes. "Unfortunately, she's gone. She died a few years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I think she's happy that I was able to bring someone here."

"Anyways, you know what this place seems familiar to me. I think I've been here before, I just don't know when."

"Well this place was easy to find, so you could have… You might have been very busy that you forgotten this place."

"Yes, that could be. By the way, thank you… for this day."

"No, it's me who should say thank you. If you haven't come with me, this would not have happened at all so thank you. Thanks a lot."

"I'm really happy today…"

"I'm glad you are. I'll do anything to make you happy."

.

We reached my house at 11pm. When I was about to go out of the car, he said, "I mean it. Everything I said, I mean it. Thank you and you're beautiful tonight… really." I smiled and told him thanks. I watched him drove away before I entered the house.

.

The moment I laid my body on the bed, I felt the tiredness I gained the whole day. I checked my phone for text messages and quickly sat up when I saw there were a missed call and a message. It was all from Natsume. He called at 8:25pm. I opened the message. It was blank. _'Huh? Why would he send me a blank message? Is he playing pranks with me now? I'd better checkout tomorrow._

I called his phone but it was unattended. Frustrated, I put my phone on top of the table beside my bed. After a minute, it rang. Natsuki's calling. "Natsuki? Have you forgotten something?" I asked. "Uhh n-nothing. I j-just want t-to say g-good night," he stuttered. "Oh I see… Good night!" I said. He bid good night too then hung up. I put my phone back at the table an immediately fell asleep. _Save the worries for tomorrow, I guess._

_**~End of Chapter 6~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Care

**My Missing Piece**

**Chapter 7: Secrets and Care**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The wind blows smoothly across the entire city. The rustling sound of leaves and the sweet songs of the blue birds ring a beautiful melody to the ears. It is another beautiful day but a certain brunette feels a little down. She walks back and forth across the living room while tapping her chin with her finger and her hand on her hips. She's thinking about the most arrogant guy she knew in school.

_**~Mikan~**_

Okay. Why am I like this? Why is my heart pounding? Why am I thinking about that person? Why am I...? Ugh, I shouldn't be. I must not worry about him. Anyways, nothing terrible could happen to him right? With his flexes and all, he couldn't have been hurt right? Ugh, this is giving me a headache. He shouldn't have called me last night and left me a blank message. If he didn't I might not be like this now. That call might be one of his pranks though. He might've been so bored if that's the case. BUT what if something bad really happened to him? And he called me to ask for help. My mom told me that a person won't call someone without a reason. It could be nonsense but still there's a reason. So what might be Natsume's reason then?

After thinking for about an hour, I decide to pay him a visit. Almost immediately, I change my clothes into something comfy protecting me from the cold wind outside – a brown turtleneck sweatshirt, skinny jeans and flats. I take my red jacket before I leave my room.

Since there's no one home, I just walk out the house, lock it and leave the house key under the floor mat that says, "Welcome".

The white cottony clouds covers the sleepy sun so the air is much cooler. Good thing I wear thick clothes. After walking for a bout several blocks, I reach Natsume's apartment. Oddly, I feel chills run down my spine. It appears old and deserted but the inside is way better than the outside. Only four rooms are occupied in this three storey building. I haven't seen the other occupants yet so I assume they're all working. Without second thoughts, I hurry to the third floor where his room's located.

To my utter astonishment, the door to the Rm. 007 is wide open. I hurry inside only to see it in a complete turmoil. Then something – someone – catch my eye. In the corner of the room, in the kitchen, a man's body is sprawled on the floor. There are drops of blood all over. Suddenly, my lungs tighten making me hard to breathe. My heart beats faster than usual.

_No._

_Natsume._

I rush towards Natsume, unmindful of the clattered glasses around. All I care about is him. _What happened here?_

His face is badly bruised. There's blood spilling from his mouth. I shake him by the shoulders, repeatedly calling his name. But it's no use, he didn't even stir.

Catching my breath, I quickly grab my phone and call the hospital. "Please hurry up!" I say. I didn't dare to move his body, afraid I might cause him more injury. I manage, however, to put away the shattered glass from where he lays.

After just a couple of minutes, help came. _Thank God they're here!_

.

.

.

"He's stable now. Good thing, you called us. If he stayed in that condition a little longer, he might be in a critical condition now. For now, just let him rest." The doctor says once he got out of the operating room.

"Thank you," I reply, letting out a deep sigh. Finally, I'm relieved. I don't know what I will do if something worse happen to him. I really don't.

With a smile on my face, I walk towards Natsume's designated room.

.

.

.

_**~Natsume~**_

When I opened my eyes, I see the white ceiling in front of me._Am I dead? _I know I sound weird but that's just the first thought that came into my mind. Last time I remember, I was in my apartment on the floor. Then I feel a slight squeeze on my left hand. Painfully, I struggle to look at that _thing _on my hand. To my utter surprise, it is Sakura's hand on mine.

_I really am dead. NO doubt._ Sakura's here. Why is she here…with me?

After a few moments of staring at her, she begins to stir awake. My heart begins pounding. I could have hide from her now if only I could move. Sad thing is, I can't move an inch. My whole body feels rigid. Now that I think of it, how long was I asleep?

"Natsume? You're awake?" I hear Sakura say. She stretches her arms and yawns sleepily.

I nod as much as I could. Even just that hurts.

What happened next certainly had taken me aback. She literally jumps onto me with arms wide open. She embraces me hard, so hard I thought I'd suffocate. But I admit I like it.

Then I heard a faint sob.

"A-are you crying?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"I'm so glad you're alright… I was so worried," she whispers in between sobs.

I put my hand on her back once I could move it again. "Shh don't worry. I'm okay now."

Once she stopped, she starts throwing me questions I don't quite know how to answer. I mean, how can I possibly tell her that I was battered by several men who kidnapped me? I just can't.

.

.

.

_**~Flashback~**_

I was walking towards a girly looking store (It's pink) to buy something for Sakura. No special reasons. I just wanted to give something to her. However, before I reached the block I saw men walking suspiciously around the store I was heading. They wore black suits just like any other bodyguards of our company. They looked very suspicious. Instinctively I hid at the nearest post I saw.

"Are you sure that Huuga kid's coming here?" he heard one of them say.

Hyuuga? No. Natsuki.

They must be those bandits who're after us. I won't let them get my brother. I need to do something.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother walking towards the store. He's still so far, that's why the bandits don't notice him yet.

Without second thoughts, I walked towards them. Just as I thought, they immediately approached me.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" the one who approached me asked.

"Yes?" I casually replied.

"Your father sent us to get you."

Almost immediately, I went straight to the van which stopped in front of us. I can't cause any delay because they might see Natsuki. The moment I sat on the van, two hands covered my mouth. Then everything went black.

.

.

.

I was tied to a chair when I woke up. The room I was in was dishevelled like it was passed by a tornado. Its wooden walls were slightly torn. Out of nowhere, the ringing silence was disturbed by sound footsteps, getting louder each second.

They kept asking me questions I don't want to answer and I don't know how to answer. However after losing their patience, they started punching and hitting me with things to get the answers they want. When they're done, they left me alone. Unknown to them, I've been trying to untie the rope in my hands all the time. After few more struggles, I've succeeded.

I ran as fast as I could, as much as I could.

Running after being beaten was evidently exhausting. That's proven. I could no longer feel my whole body. My limbs, muscles and everything were already numb when I managed to reach my house.

Water. I need water. So immediately, I went to the kitchen. But the moment I held the glass, all my energy left me. I fell down the floor. Shattered glasses pierced my skin but I didn't feel it. I was so exhausted. Then everything went black.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

.

.

.

Of course, I won't tell her that. I can't possibly tell her that I'm a Hyuuga and Natsuki is my brother. I can't tell her that I got beaten because I tried to save my brother. I can't. So I better think about some valid reasons.

"So what happened?" I hear her say that snapped me back to reality.

"Ah. Well some drunk men beat me when I was going home. I was really exhausted so I fell asleep while getting some drink." I explain.

"Oh okay… but make sure not to get into fight again. And don't get near drunk men again. I don't want you to get hurt again, okay?" she says, flashing that caring smile of hers.

She's so thoughtful and sweet.

"Thanks… Sakura."

.

.

.

_**~End of Chapter 7~**_


End file.
